


The Godfather

by Stairs



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stairs/pseuds/Stairs
Summary: *《教父》paro辛格家族的一次变故，让本来想逃离家族的可汗不得不担起重任，同时他与亚瑟的感情也面临着挑战。





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黄土陇头送白骨 红纱帐底睡鸳鸯

一

婚礼还没开始的时候，史矛革眼尖地看见一辆黑色小轿车停在后院外面的林荫道边，前排坐着的两个人从茄克衣袋里掏出记录本，公然把停在附近的汽车的牌照号码一一抄写下来。史矛革转动身子，做出要打架的模样。埃弗雷特迅速拉了他一把，这没有作用，史矛革已经冲到了小轿车跟前，巨大的拳头砸在车玻璃上，破口大骂。  
“你们这些联邦调查局的狗崽子，你们知道这是哪里吗——这是辛格庄园！”  
司机不以为然地掏出皮夹子，亮出一张绿色的身份证。史矛革朝车门上啐了一口。他等着那人生气，等他下来和自己打架。不过这时另一辆黑色轿车穿过车流开向了庄园，把史矛革的注意力全部吸引走，甚至让他变得快活起来。埃弗雷特在院子里看到这一切，他轻轻叹了口气，想过去阻止。  
屋后的四人乐队已经吹打起来。巨大的花园里有上千名客人，有些在布满鲜花的木台子上跳舞，有些坐在长长的餐桌旁边，餐桌上高高地堆放着香喷喷的饭菜和装着红葡萄酒的加仑酒壶。可汗和亚瑟远远地坐在屋檐下，朝埃弗雷特打了招呼。埃弗雷特转头应答，再一转头，史矛革已经不见了踪影。  
新郎帕特里克显得颇为局促。看得出他其实没有其他人那样高兴。他的新娘露西是瑞泽家族的人，温柔起来像个漂亮娃娃，凶悍起来则像她哥哥卡罗。帕特里克对她有些畏惧。现在他不愿到露西身边，而是静静坐在长桌的一侧，思考着未来的事。

檐下，可汗正对着亚瑟高谈阔论。可汗是辛格家的幺子，从小就显得比史矛革和帕特里克更为稳重，大哥彼得有意让他接管辛格家族。但在二战爆发之后，可汗加入了海军陆战队，去太平洋打仗，这违抗了大哥的意思。45年的时候，可汗拿了不少军功，从前线退下来疗养，又自作主张去了汉诺威镇的达特茅斯学院。从那以后，可汗在家就不大受到重视。他也不常回来。这次归家，一是为了向哥哥祝贺新婚，二也为了带亚瑟给家人认识。  
他们有个不成文的习俗，婚礼上，家长总是不会拒绝任何请求。可汗想借着这个机会，让哥哥们接受亚瑟。  
他向亚瑟介绍着：“你之前瞧见的是我二哥史矛革，他很了不起，就是脾气有点火爆。但我觉得他会喜欢你的。坐在那边的是我三哥史蒂芬，是个心地善良的人。新郎你也瞧见了，我四哥帕特里克。”  
埃弗雷特快步走到他们面前。  
“可汗，看见你二哥了吗？”  
“刚不是还在吗？”  
“现在没了，”埃弗雷特四下张望，“我怕他乱来。”  
可汗指指埃弗雷特：“这是我哥哥埃弗雷特·罗斯。”  
亚瑟和埃弗雷特握握手。埃弗雷特去别处找人了。  
“这也是你哥?”亚瑟想了想，“他为什么姓罗斯?”  
“他是十几年前被我三哥捡回来的，作为养子和我们生活。他做律师，哥哥们都很器重他，所以我也叫他哥哥。”  
史矛革不知道从哪冒出来，他怀里还紧紧搂着一个人。“埃弗雷特走了吗？”  
“他在到处找你，”可汗和他怀里的人打了招呼，“你好，比尔博。你们还是快去见他比较好，不要乱来。”  
“乱来！”史矛革喊道，“你以为你俩在干什么？再见！”  
可汗握住亚瑟的手，亚瑟一脸尴尬：“比尔博和你二哥有什么关系吗？我记得他是个歌手。”  
“是，他近来嗓子坏了，想要和乐队解约，但是乐队不放人，”可汗心虚地摸了摸鼻子，“我二哥帮他解决了这件事。”  
“怎么做到的？”  
“一个无法拒绝的条件。”  
亚瑟以为那是一场惊心动魄的谈判：“很多钱?”  
可汗吸了口气：“一颗子弹。史矛革告诉乐队，要么放人，要么给他脑袋里来一颗子弹。”  
亚瑟打了个寒噤，无语地看着可汗。可汗受不了这样的目光，喃喃着转过头去：“那是他，不是我。我一直想和家里划清界限。”  
亚瑟又盯了他一会儿，点点头：“我会支持你的。”

埃弗雷特摸到史矛革的房间，那里紧紧锁着门，埃弗雷特把耳朵贴上去听了会儿，里面传出微弱的撞击声。埃弗雷特敲敲门。  
“史矛革，大哥想要见你。”  
撞击声停下来。埃弗雷特听见一声呻吟。  
“等会儿。”史矛革沙哑的声音。  
然后断断续续的喘息。埃弗雷特后退一步，摇摇头。  
“那你可快点！”他说，“带着比尔博。”

婚礼没有开始，彼得也就一直待在屋里。虽然只是辛格家的大哥哥，他的态度却让他很多时候更像是父亲，受他庇护的人，每当有新生儿要去教堂受洗，必定会恭恭敬敬请他出席，恳求他做那孩子的教父。因而亲近的朋友都热切地尊称他为教父。彼得生意颇忙，几乎日理万机，但总不会拒绝这点小小的人情。他待人永远谦和有礼，很少展现他的铁腕锋芒。这让不少比他年轻的人总以为有空子可钻。事实上，彼得从来不担心别人钻他空子。  
比尔博进门来，对彼得点点头，而后接过他的右手，轻轻吻了下手背。  
彼得看一眼跟在后头气呼呼的史矛革。  
“出什么事了吗？”  
“沃尔茨那个垃圾制片人不肯让比尔博当主演，”史矛革咆哮着，“我看他是不想活。”  
彼得斜了他一眼。  
“你让比尔博自己说。”  
比尔博便说了，大概意思就是这样，有一部电影就要开拍了，男主角简直就是为他量身定做的。比尔博因为嗓子原因不能继续唱歌，倘若得到这个机会，就可以顺利转型为演员。可是导演无论如何也不肯要他。  
“埃弗雷特，这事交给你。”彼得说。埃弗雷特点点头，转身出去。史矛革惊讶地看着他离开。  
“应该让我去办！”  
“条件又是一颗子弹吗？”彼得往后仰了仰，“我知道沃尔茨，他和总统认识。比尔博是一定要转型的。我们也要转型。史矛革，以后少说那些打打杀杀的话，二战都过去了。我们是文明人。”

不久，彼得的老朋友赫克托又来道贺。他没想好买什么礼物，直截了当带了一箱子钞票，嘱咐他那个强壮吓人的保镖法比安扛进了彼得的房间。有一年彼得差点被几个争夺橄榄油生意的混球弄死，法比安救了他，并独自干掉了六个人。从那以后，彼得对法比安的战斗力既器重又忌惮。但赫克托在的时候，彼得总是全心放松。他看在赫克托的面子上，也让法比安吻了自己的手背。  
“我也没什么好说的，”赫克托说，“就祝你长命百岁吧。”  
彼得笑起来。  
“今天帕特里克结婚，你不去祝他百年好合，跑来祝我干什么？”  
“百年好合那是要了帕特里克的命，”赫克托毫不避讳地说，“我才懒得祝福他呢。”  
彼得没有反驳。法比安开始吃桌上作摆件的意大利胡椒烤饼。彼得指指外面：“时候不早了，我们出去吧。”  
临近黄昏时分，结婚蛋糕端了出来，上面巧夺天工地点缀着用奶油做的一个个贝壳，吃起来香得要命，使人感到飘飘然。大伙儿一面说，一面赞不绝口。帕特里克夫妇随便吃了几口，就在众人的祝福中度他们的蜜月去了。外头那辆联邦调查局的黑色轿车已经消失，彼得便礼貌建议他的客人趁机离开。

二

飞机在洛杉矶降落。天已经黑成一片。埃弗雷特提着公文包，在旅馆办好入住手续。接下来他躺在床上，一边根据资料分析杰克·沃尔茨其人，一边等待约见电话。杰克·沃尔茨是好莱坞三个主要电影制片厂的老板之一，通过合同掌握着几十个明星，还是美国总统的战争情报顾问委员会电影部的委员。他在白宫参加过宴会。但这些都不重要，沃尔茨并没有任何政治权力。  
世间约在上午十点钟，沃尔茨的办公室，而且他还迟到了半小时。埃弗雷特知道这是挑衅。  
相当幼稚的行为。埃弗雷特不会对心智如此不成熟的人发脾气。他同导演握手，表明自己的来意，一个友善朋友的律师，目的是为了让比尔博·巴金斯作为主演留在沃尔茨的名单里。  
沃尔茨翻来覆去看那张名片。  
“纽约的大律师我几乎全都认识，可是从来没听过你这号人，”沃尔茨轻蔑地说，“一个友善的朋友?这位朋友能给我什么呢？”  
“能给你所能想象的一切好处，当然，这并不是强迫，我只是心平气和地讨要你的意见，”埃弗雷特说，“要知道，你同意这件事，对你并没有什么损失。”  
沃尔茨吊起眼睛：“我这部电影预算是五百万。”  
埃弗雷特“哦”了一声，仅仅为了表示自己在听：“我的委托人也可以对电影进行投资。他非常尊重你。”  
“我看不到任何尊重，”沃尔茨咆哮道，“我活了五十年，没有人能蒙得了我，我认识埃德加·胡佛。区区无名小卒，拿着张名片就敢晃悠到我面前，我一个电话，就可以让你和你的委托人全都滚蛋。告诉我，你都为哪些人工作？”  
埃弗雷特轻轻叹了口气：“可我只为一个人工作。”  
沃尔茨神色变了变。他灌下一小杯蜜酒，似乎平静了些。最后他坦陈今现在的状态不适合谈判，要埃弗雷特晚上到他的庄园来。  
埃弗雷特觉得事情已经成了一半，欣然同意。  
这位导演最大的乐趣是为赛马修建马厩，去年他为此花了一千万美元。后来他又花六十万美元买了一匹名叫卡图穆的赛马，并决定留它为马厩做种马。埃弗雷特来后，他没放过这个炫耀机会，并希望以此展现自己的雄厚的财力，表明自己不稀罕埃弗雷特委托人的任何贿赂。这让埃弗雷特有些意外。  
当晚他们终于还是谈崩了。埃弗雷特原以为搬出辛格家的名头，沃尔茨会有所收敛，但沃尔茨立即毫不留情地嘲讽他们是一群生活在地下的乡巴佬，一旦来到文明城市，连脸都不敢露。这突如其来的转折让埃弗雷特大感挫败，同时又为沃尔茨的不肯合作感到惋惜，他加快吃饭的速度，没再多辩论一句，拎起公文包就走了。

星期二晚上，埃弗雷特已经飞离加利福尼亚，站在彼得面前，汇报了谈判结果。彼得点点头，似乎早在意料之中。他要埃弗雷特回到律师事务所，去处理另一档子事。星期五他们要同维吉尔·索洛佐进行会谈。这次会谈事关重大，为了商量索洛佐提出的建议，埃弗雷特先和彼得谈论了许久，才回去做他的文书工作。  
彼得转头看赫克托，赫克托百无聊赖地擦着一支银色小手枪。彼得说道：“你看那个沃尔茨有种吗？”  
赫克托像听到了什么俏皮话，爆发出一阵笑声。

大概是三十年代，大萧条的时候，他俩年轻得要命，像地里的蔬菜，一薅就能出汁儿。彼得在一家面包店做学徒，街上有个自称黑手党的人，叫法努奇，每天游窜在各种地方收取保护费。  
彼得第一次接触地下世界，源于赫克托朝他扔过来的一包枪。这吓到了彼得，也勾起他的好奇心。当法努奇把手伸到彼得面前的时候，彼得问赫克托：“你看那个法努奇有种吗？”  
赫克托摇头：“不知道，但我觉得不要惹他比较好，他可是黑手党。”  
彼得嗤之以鼻：“黑手党会把保护费收到未成年人头上吗？”  
彼得从赫克托那里拿了一把枪。他把枪用毛巾缠了好几道，潜入法努奇的房子里，细心地扭掉一个灯泡，然后在阴影中等候。法努奇一出现，他就开枪打在他喉咙上。法努奇往后跌倒。彼得在他心脏处补了枪，又在嘴里打完剩余子弹。法努奇的脑袋像个摔碎的西瓜，完全没法看。彼得擦干净手，把枪拆解成许多部分，分开丢到街边的垃圾堆里。  
彼得在家里躲了几天，甚至没有警察来过问这件事。彼得知道法努奇的确没种，他只是个最低级的混混，和黑手党差得远。

周五，辛格家族和索洛佐的会谈开始了。除了正在度蜜月的帕特里克，兄弟几人包括埃弗雷特都坐在屋子里。还有几个不姓辛格的，比如赫克托，比尔·海登和乔治·史迈利，他们都是彼得的发小，算得上辛格家的元老人物。  
索洛佐是个毒贩。他清楚没有五大家族的支持，他在这里待不下去。而其他四大家族又总是唯辛格马首是瞻，因为只有他们同政府关系密切，能第一时间得到任何许可。  
“您出两百万，之后利益您都享有五成。”  
彼得坐在那里，垂着头，很疲惫的样子。听到如此惊人的利润，史矛革和史蒂芬竖起了耳朵。  
可汗坐在角落里，面无表情，摆弄着手指，一副万事不关心的模样。  
“毒品不是赌博，也不是皮肉生意，”彼得开口，“政府对赌场还能睁一只眼闭一只眼，但是贩毒万万不成。”  
索洛佐刚刚还冒着红光的脸一下子冷下来。  
“万万不成?”他说，“您真的知道它的利润吗？”  
“这是害人的事情。”彼得说。  
索洛佐尖锐地笑起来：“是啊，教父，您多高尚，您是平民的保护神，政府的好朋友，伟大而正义，决不做任何逾越第五修正案的事情……”他眯着眼睛：“但是您要知道，这种生意，就算您不做，总会有人愿意做。您不要后悔。”  
“你是说塔塔利亚家族愿意做吗?”史矛革插话道。索洛佐意味深长地笑着。  
彼得瞪了他一眼，身子前倾，看着索洛佐：“他们做就让他们做去，辛格家族决不插手毒品生意。”  
索洛佐讨了没趣，却依然笑得耐人寻味，道别离开。彼得无奈地看着史矛革：“下次不要擅自发言。让外人知道你的想法是非常危险的。”  
一直懒洋洋窝在沙发里的赫克托站起来，像是冬眠的蛇苏醒，正在饥饿地吞吐信子。“我们怎么办？”  
“假装法比安与我不和，遣他去塔塔利亚家族，听听动向。”彼得说。赫克托点点头，推门出去。  
史矛革也为自己口快而懊悔，这会儿讨好地看着大哥：“比尔博的事情怎么样了？”  
彼得闭上眼睛休息：“告诉比尔博准备一下。明天这个时候，他会收到让他去制片厂的消息的。”

沃尔茨醒过来。他觉得很不舒服，身上好像有什么不对劲。他坐起来，闻到怪异的味道，而后他发现身上有斑斑点点的血迹。血迹来自被窝里。沃尔茨掀开被子。  
床尾，他脚底下蹬着卡图穆的头。那匹大马黑绸般光亮的头被砍了下来，牢牢地嵌在一大块血饼的中央，白白的的筋腱显露在外面，嘴边满是泡沫。大如苹果的眼睛由于内出血，像烂了的桃，死气沉沉。沃尔茨狂乱踢腿，从床上跌了下来，惊惧地大叫。整个庄园里，全是他恐怖的声音。

三

“父亲，这是法比安。”  
听到说话声，法比安立刻转头。塔塔利亚的家主菲利普·塔塔利亚从门那边进来，绕到法比安面前的酒柜旁边，从里面拿了一瓶红酒。说话的是他的儿子布鲁诺。菲利普倒了一杯酒给法比安。  
法比安不喝酒，他向来滴酒不沾。  
于是菲利普向他伸手，法比安看了看他的手背，没有任何动作。菲利普垂手，对布鲁诺使个眼色。  
布鲁诺抓着红酒锥，猛然将尖刃向法比安放在桌上的手背刺去。锥子深深扎入手背钉在了桌上。法比安大吼起来。门再次开了，两个塔塔利亚家的人冲进来，一个用尼龙绳套住了法比安的脖颈，另一个去按住他另一条胳膊。法比安用力挣扎，眼前逐渐模糊。

彼得出门前发现保镖鲍里不在。其他人称鲍里病了。彼得本能地警觉起来，他给赫克托打了电话。之后他走出去，没有坐自己司机的车，而是叫住了史蒂芬。  
“可我要去接埃弗。”史蒂芬说。  
“埃弗雷特长着脚呢。”彼得挖苦道。他和史蒂芬坐进同一辆车，要去橄榄油公司拿财务报表。  
车开到路边停了下来，彼得看见水果店里有新鲜的橙子，看起来漂亮又可爱。彼得让史蒂芬等着他，自己下车。  
水果店老板也是受过辛格家恩惠的人，他对彼得脱帽行礼，殷勤地为他挑选最棒的橙子。彼得道着谢，递过去一张五美元钞票。他提起袋子，街角有两个人快步走出来。  
有什么不对。  
那两个人披着黑大衣，戴着黑帽子，帽檐拉得很低。彼得迅速做出了反应，他扔掉装着水果的袋子，圆滚滚的橙子散落遍地。彼得转身向汽车跑去。那两个人掏出手枪，向他开火。  
马路上的人瞬间尖叫着散尽，躲进了两边的门廊里。彼得后背中枪，瞬间感到像被铁锤击中，步伐踉跄，倒在车边。史蒂芬抓着枪从车上跳下来，他想要举枪还击，但是双手不听话地颤抖，以至于枪竟然脱落出去。子弹击中彼得的小腿和胳膊，血流如注。史蒂芬捡起枪，却怎么也握不牢。彼得和他只有一米的距离，倒在血泊中，失去了意识。  
两个杀手似乎还想过来检查一番。之后赫克托的车从对面开过来。两人转头就跑。赫克托跳下车来，怒吼着拔枪向两人射击，但他们已经消失在街角。赫克托奔到彼得跟前，略略检查一下，叫史蒂芬打给医院。

另一边埃弗雷特没有等到史蒂芬，便自己离开事务所，准备叫车回家。不知为何街上人和车都很少。埃弗雷特不安地环视街道。一辆黑色轿车开过来停下，埃弗雷特想也不想拔腿就跑。车上下来两个人，他们轻易地撵上他，把他按住，捉回了车里。  
轿车开走了。

可汗和亚瑟的恋情实际上并没得到辛格家族过多的关注。但是亚瑟依旧不肯住在可汗家里，他认为这地方使他窒息。过去他以为可汗是个正直的军人，当发现他那可怕家庭的秘密时已经深陷泥潭。亚瑟只是个普普通通的小人物，家里往上几代没出过一个罪犯，他不太能想象在黑手党的家族中过日子。  
但是可汗又是他无法拒绝的。  
可汗敲门，亚瑟开门看清他的同时就抱了上去，而后松手。他为自己的大胆感到震惊。  
“我很想你。”可汗说。  
这话让亚瑟心软下来。他没法板着脸赶可汗走，而且那样会让他像个正在和恋人赌气而且蛮不讲理的小姑娘。于是他故作大度地迎可汗进门。他马上就被可汗抱住了。  
可汗用力搂着他，怕他逃走似的，同时轻轻地亲他的嘴唇。亚瑟闭上眼睛让他吻。亚瑟的温柔和顺从让可汗感到幸福。他们一边接吻一边往床上移动，然后双双倒在床垫里。亚瑟皮肤光滑，身体柔软，还有点在可汗眼中可爱至极的赘肉，一躺在床上，对可汗来说，无异于食堂宣布开饭。  
不过在用餐之前，亚瑟还有些问题要问。  
“以后你就这么过下去?”他问，“从家里偷偷溜出来，来这里见我?什么时候你才有自由？”  
“我一直都有自由，”可汗说，“来见你不就是我的自由吗？”  
亚瑟总在担心他们的未来。可汗耐心地告诉他，自己当初选择成为战争英雄这件事，已经是对家里的反抗。他想要借着军功，向美国政界进发，清清白白地成为一个上流人士，不再和家里那些腌臜事有半分牵扯。  
“五年之内。”可汗承诺。  
不仅如此，他还承诺要和亚瑟结婚，要在教堂里办，办得和其他任何世俗婚礼一模一样。他们只请几个朋友来做见证，低低调调的，然后在婚礼上交换誓词和戒指。如果上帝认为这是罪恶的，他就搬出辛格家更大的罪恶，把这点小问题压下去。所以在那之前他还不能马上和家里断绝关系，即使他早就想这么做了。有哥哥们为自己和亚瑟保驾护航总是一件好事。  
可汗的确发自内心地想要脱离家庭，然后和亚瑟在一起。他的心是真诚的，说的话也是真诚的，眼神也是真诚的，一点假都做不得。  
亚瑟便高兴起来。他微低下头，像羚羊主动向狮子袒出脖颈。于是可汗也就真如即将扑食的猛兽一般，他舔舐嘴唇，胃口大开。

史矛革接到史蒂芬的电话。史蒂芬在医院里，惊魂未定，手还在不停颤抖。史矛革追问了几句，扣上电话，想要联系可汗，但不知道他在哪。于是他又想起埃弗雷特此时该在家。在他到处找人时，布鲁诺的电话也打了进来。  
“史矛革·辛格?”  
“是。”  
“埃弗雷特·罗斯在我们手上。三小时后我们就会放人，在那之前，我们希望你少动一点肝火，如果你能冷静克制，这对大家都是好事。您说怎么样?”  
史矛革窜起来，他看一眼手表，然后把时间写在桌布上。  
“那也只能这样了。”史矛革压着脾气说。他相当清楚自己的弱点就是暴躁自负，在情况不明朗时，冷静一下确实有好处。对方挂断了电话。

三小时后埃弗雷特果然回到了家。他没受什么委屈，只是被告知一定要劝服史矛革。被劫掠的经历让埃弗雷特也窝了一肚子火。他向前推演，明白这一切的问题就出在和索洛佐会谈时的那句话上。  
史矛革的插嘴让索洛佐以为辛格家内部产生了分歧，进而使他认为，干掉彼得，史矛革就有话语权，能实现同他以及塔塔利亚家族的合作。  
“大哥怎样了?”埃弗雷特问，“他死了吗？”  
“性命保住了。”史矛革说。  
埃弗雷特闭上眼睛，长出一口气。他向前一步，攥住史矛革的袖子：“就算大哥回不来，也不能同索洛佐合作，明白吗?大哥的看法都是对的。政府不会坐视不管，要是我们做了，那就是自取灭亡。”  
史矛革心烦意乱，冲他吼道：“你没有人心吗？什么叫大哥回不来?他还在医院里，你就开始教训我了?这生意说到底也不是你说了算。”  
“我是大哥指定的军师，”史矛革越暴躁，埃弗雷特就得越沉着，“为什么我说了不算？”  
史矛革冷笑道：“他是我大哥，不是你大哥。”  
埃弗雷特眼眸闪了闪，用力一点头，对他笑道：“他是所有人的大哥。你既然不信我，为什么不现在就把他们全叫回来，问问你的亲弟弟们都是什么看法？”  
“是该这样！”史矛革说。

四

可汗和亚瑟有说有笑地从剧院出来。街边有人卖报纸，可汗顺手拈起一份。  
大字标题几乎占据了半个版面：“彼得·吉勒姆·辛格遭枪击；被指控为诈骗集团头目的人身受重伤；在警察重兵把守下进行手术治疗；嗜血成性的暴徒之间难免一场恶战。”  
可汗屏住呼吸，迅速看过整版内容。枪击发生的时候，他正与亚瑟翻云覆雨。这想法让他愧疚到心里发疼。可汗开车送亚瑟回家，随便找个借口搪塞过去，就急着往家里走。  
“舍得回来了？”史矛革问。  
“大哥死了吗？”  
“咱大哥命硬，死不了，”史矛革说，他拍拍可汗的肩，“走，咱们得好好谈谈。”

“我得先问明白，”埃弗雷特谨慎地说，“我们永远不会插手毒品生意，是不是?”  
赫克托刚从医院回来，风尘仆仆的。他把大衣挂在衣帽架上，走到为他腾出的沙发上窝着，依旧懒懒的，声音低沉：“就是搞毒品的人下的手，你们谁敢赞成，谁就是彼得的敌人。”  
“当然不！”史矛革立刻表态，“索洛佐这人渣，我杀了他都嫌便宜，决不同他合作。但是现在我们必须谈谈，这件事要怎么收场?”  
“索洛佐。布鲁诺。还有鲍里，我查过通话记录，是他出卖了大哥，”可汗冷冷地道，“全都杀掉。”  
几个兄弟一齐转头看他。赫克托露出赞赏的神色。  
史矛革顿了一下。“我们必须让塔塔利亚家交出那两个杀手。法比安也得还给我们。”  
“法比安都没和我联系了，”赫克托叹着气道，“我怀疑……”  
有人敲敲门。彼得的保镖鲍里站在外头，他拿着一个包裹。史矛革招招手，鲍里抱着包裹走进来，交给史矛革。史矛革看了看众人，拆开包裹。  
里面是两条鱼。  
赫克托恢复到正常坐姿。他咬牙切齿道：“他们杀了法比安。”  
史矛革把鱼递给鲍里。  
“我听说你病了，现在还好吗？”他和颜悦色地问，“吃过了吗？我们这里还有黄油饼干。”  
鲍里擤着鼻子，摇摇头表示不用。他走出去带上门。  
史矛革瞥了门一眼。  
“这个杂种还有脸在我面前晃悠，”史矛革说，“做掉他。”

赫克托拎着一包卷饼上车，坐到副驾驶上。史迈利坐到司机后面的座位上。鲍里开始不安。  
“您介意坐另一边吗？那里妨碍我看后视镜。”鲍里说。  
这家伙警觉得像只老鼠。赫克托抽出一块卷饼喂到鲍里嘴里。鲍里似乎受宠若惊，咀嚼几下，呆呆地看着他。赫克托笑着也吃了一块。  
“塔塔利亚向我们开战了，你知道的吧。”  
“知——道。”鲍里说。  
“那就是了，”赫克托漫不经心地说，“我们去西边，找栋公寓，做战时动员用。你当然不会告诉别人，是不是?”  
鲍里保证他不会告诉别人。  
他们在西边兜了几圈，找到了公寓，之后在街上买了二十来个床垫，就准备回长滩镇了。卷饼已经吃得差不多了。赫克托要求停车，他想抽烟。  
车停在一片高大的芦苇丛中，隐约可以看见港口的自由女神像。赫克托下车，眺望着远处的雕像，掏出烟来。他点上烟，吸了一大口。车里传出一声枪响。赫克托探头去看，史迈利补了第二枪，然后把人从驾驶室拖出来，扔进芦苇地里，自己坐进去。“你瞧，死人才不会告诉别人。”史迈利说。赫克托耸耸肩，叼烟上了车。

可汗发现亚瑟在自己车边徘徊，这让他又惊又喜。他急步过去，吻了吻亚瑟的脸，才问：“你怎么在这里？”  
“我在报纸上瞧见了你大哥的事，”亚瑟小声道，“他总归是你哥哥，我想你肯定不好受。”  
可汗心里颇觉欣慰。  
“还好。我正要去医院看他，愿意跟我一起去吗？”  
“我挺愿意的，”亚瑟吞吞吐吐，“但我能不能在外头等你?说真的，我和你家那些人待在一间屋子里，就浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。”  
可汗哈哈一笑，不顾亚瑟反对把他抱起来塞进车里。他发动车子，转头说道：“这个时候去看大哥，他会很满意你这个弟妹的。”  
亚瑟涨红了脸。

可汗把车停好。亚瑟发觉他神色不对。他没敢多问，跟着可汗下车。医院里静悄悄的。可汗步子也越来越静，像一只猫。亚瑟也跟着放轻了步子。  
医院外没有人守着，里面也没有。可汗心里越来越冷。  
他来到彼得的病房前，尽可能小声地推开门。彼得躺在里面，还在睡着，身边一个人也没有。  
可汗先是浑身发冷，而后怒火中烧。他立刻给史矛革打了电话。  
“亚瑟，帮我个忙，”可汗小声说，“咱俩一起把床推到其他病房去。”  
亚瑟一头雾水。  
“这样他会醒吧?”  
“顾不上那么多了。”  
亚瑟答应着，和他一起挪动。他们换了个科室，找到一间空病房，把床推了进去。可汗头上冒出冷汗。他擦了擦汗，领着亚瑟出去，站在医院门口。  
“求你再帮我个忙，”可汗拉住他的手说，“求你站在这里，我一定确保你的安全。”  
亚瑟已经被他一晚上反常的举动搞到胆战心惊，他乖乖站着。可汗从腰间解下一把枪递到亚瑟手里。亚瑟几乎要把眼球瞪出来。  
“可汗！”  
“拜托了，亚瑟，”可汗郑重地说，“不这么做，今晚我们都走不了。”  
亚瑟哭丧着脸照他说的做，竖起领子，又戴上一顶蠢帽子，把帽檐压得很低，这样别人就看不到他快哭出来的表情。  
一辆轿车从他们面前开过去，停下，又开走。  
应该是塔塔利亚家的杀手。可汗想。他悄悄搂住亚瑟的腰。亚瑟发着抖，什么也感觉不出。  
不一会儿又有两辆警车开过来，一堆警察轰隆轰隆地下车。可汗认识领头的是警察局局长麦克罗斯基。他瞬间明白了这一切是怎么回事。塔塔利亚收买了警察，把他们驻留在医院的守卫全都轰走了。  
“怎么还有人在这里？”麦克罗斯基大着嗓门吆喝着，“这是医院，不是你们这些混混逞威风的地方，要再让我看见你们，我就把你们下巴都打碎。”  
亚瑟发出一声呜咽。可汗上前一步，亮出了他的军章。麦克罗斯基有些退缩了。他装出刚刚认出他是个辛格的样子。  
“原来是可汗少爷。”  
“布置哨位，有人想杀害我的家人，”可汗说道，“否则我不会离开。”  
“您这就让我难做了。我是警察，有责任维护这一片的治安。”  
“那你就有责任保证我家人的安全，”可汗说，“我家人躺在里面，有人要杀他，他身边竟然一个守卫都没有。你应该庆幸今晚在这里的是我，如果是我另一个哥哥，你才是会被打碎下巴的那个。”  
麦克罗斯基哼了一声，显然不认为他们会胆大到袭击警察。他往可汗面前凑了凑：“您在威胁我?您知道您会为此付出什么样的代价吗？”  
“现在，从这里离开！”  
可汗仰起头：“布置哨位。”  
麦克罗斯基忍无可忍地转身挥手：“把他们两个抓起来！”  
亚瑟的身体越来越软。可汗一把抓住麦克罗斯基的衣领，他个子很高，局长几乎被他提了起来。麦克罗斯基怒骂一句，迎面老拳招呼到了可汗脸上。同时又一辆车开了过来，史矛革从车里冲出来。  
“狗娘养的，放开我弟弟！”  
他冲上去和麦克罗斯基打成一团。后面跟来的埃弗雷特和史蒂芬连忙去拦他。可汗往后推了退，呸地吐出一口血。亚瑟哭着坐到了地上。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 说英雄谁是英雄 风云际会谁与争

五

“我要杀了他们，塔塔利亚们，索洛佐还有那个局长，”史矛革在屋子里边走边吼着，“想到他们还活在这个世界上，每一刻都让我反胃得要命。”

埃弗雷特和史蒂芬对视了一眼。

“又说傻话了，”埃弗雷特说，“你一露面，再蠢的人也知道会发生什么。”

“能不能让大哥回家养伤?”史蒂芬问。

“不成，彼得受伤很重，目前还需要各种护理，随时需要动手术，”赫克托站起来，“只要索洛佐和麦克罗斯基还活着，他们总会钻我们的空子。”

“那我去杀他们，”可汗淡定地说，“不能容忍这些人一而再地挑战我们的底线。要是拖到大哥出事，后悔就晚了。”

几人交换了目光，似乎真的开始思考可汗所言的可行性。可汗便给出自己的计划，由自己来约见索洛佐和麦克罗斯基。他是家中幺子，年轻未经事，又有获得军功的良好履历，没人能想到他怀着杀心。

听到能马上手刃仇人，史矛革举双手赞成。赫克托和史迈利都是激进分子，主张为彼得报仇。埃弗雷特一贯认为可汗冷静稳重能成大事，也看好他的做法。剩下一个最不乐意打打杀杀的史蒂芬，也就着大家的意思同意了。

于是马上由史矛革牵头，替可汗和索洛佐约好了会面，名义上是要求麦克罗斯基为打了可汗道歉，同时继续与索洛佐商谈。

不久，史迈利和海登就打听到消息，得知见面地点会在百老汇的杰克·代姆普瑟酒吧间。

掌握了地点，史矛革马上兴奋起来，并让大家都陷入忙碌中。

“赫克托！你在你的收藏里挑一把最最冷门的枪，绝对不会让人查出来那种，用胶带把扳机和柄都缠了，不要让他把指纹落在上头。史迈利，你得想办法把这枪送到酒吧里头，藏在马桶水箱或者什么地方，确保能让可汗拿到！那群混球狡猾得像兔子，肯定会搜他的身。”

史矛革又转向可汗：“你们开始喝酒以后，你就去厕所拿枪——”

“在那之前，你最好先问问他们，介不介意你去厕所。”埃弗雷特担忧地补充。

“拿到枪了，你什么也别说，一走出来，马上给他们一人两颗子弹，知道吗？一人两颗。然后你别看任何人的眼睛，昂首阔步地走出去，迅速离开就好，”史矛革说着说着笑了，“我的天呐，我觉得像在训练一个小孩子去对抗职业拳王。”

“我全都记住了。”可汗冷静地说。

“然后你就到意大利去，去那里快快活活过日子，一年或者两年，你再回来。这边我们会给你搞好一切法律文件。就当家里给你放假了。”埃弗雷特说。

“亚瑟那边——”

“哦，你的小男朋友，”史矛革对他挤挤眼睛，“我们去和他说，叫他跟你去意大利过平凡日子，你看他会不会乐到跳起来——如果他不乐意，那就分手好了。意大利的漂亮小伙子遍地都是。”

“这请你放心，”可汗说道，“亚瑟会跟我走的。”

约定时间到了，有辆加长的车来接可汗。索洛佐和麦克罗斯基已经在后座，示意可汗坐到副驾驶。开车的是个不苟言笑的小伙子。可汗不动声色地坐在前面。麦克罗斯基的手从后面伸过来，摸着可汗身上。

“不要紧张，可汗少爷，”麦克罗斯基阴阳怪气地说，“我干这行太多年了，搜查过几千个犯人，这是职业病。”

可汗对后视镜笑了笑。

“真高兴您能来，您二哥简直没法与他沟通。”索洛佐说道。

明明你当初最想话事的对象就是史矛革吧。可汗也对他笑一笑。

汽车开上了西边公路，飞驰前进，一会儿钻进来来往往的车群里，一会儿又窜出来。之后他们拐上岔道，直奔华盛顿大桥，那是新泽西的方向。

情报有误。要么他们放出的信息本来就是假的，要么索洛佐在最后一刻又改了主意。可汗强装镇定。他看着窗外景色。他们在桥上，把灯火辉煌的城市甩在后面。可汗淡淡地说：“去新泽西吗？”

后视镜里索洛佐轻笑一声。就在快要过界的时候，车子突然一个急转弯，碰到了分路石标，随后跌进了单行车道，又回头向纽约市开来。麦克罗斯基和索洛佐都在朝后张望，观察是否有汽车也来了个急转弯跟上来。车子直奔东布郎克斯，要回百老汇去了。

可汗放下心来。经过一圈大起大落，他后背已经湿了一片，但是心里已经稳定到了历史最佳。

十分钟后，他们终于到了情报中的酒吧。三人赶时间一般，沉默又迅速地要了酒，点了几个小菜。麦克罗斯基又把可汗全身摸索个遍，这才坐回去。

“你大哥这个人，聪明，谨慎，”索洛佐对可汗说道，“但是太过谨慎了。显然他童年的经历给他留下了深深的心理阴影，这对他是种束缚，他的确手段了得，可他注定干不成大事。”

可汗挑挑眉毛：“好笑。”

“你二哥的脾气虽然不好，却有干大事的心肠。现在彼得阁下毕竟没有生命危险，这对我们都是个警示，我们得学会往前看。”

“警示?”可汗掼下杯子，“警示你们下次出手狠点，直接把人弄死是不是?别以为这件事可以翻过去。”

索洛佐长嘘一声：“原来您也是个感情用事的人。”

“不，我在谈交易，”可汗轻声道，“现下你们伤了我们家人，就该我们说话了——交出杀手，退出纽约。我们已经和塔塔利亚家开战了，不要指望你真的能在这里玩得下去。”

“你欺人太甚！”索洛佐大怒。

可汗抹了一把脸。

“我以为这只是最起码的要求，”他说，“让我们各自冷静冷静。介意我去下厕所么？”

“请便。”索洛佐气呼呼地说。

可汗走进厕所隔间。他伸手在水箱顶上摸索。这期间他的心跳达到了一个峰值。直到他摸到一个布包。可汗取下布包，里面有一把枪。可汗快速把手枪插到腰间。他打开水龙头，掬了把水洗脸。随后用手帕擦去水龙头上的指印。

他走出去，耳边响起史矛革的话。一走出来马上就开枪。但是可汗没这么做。索洛佐和麦克罗斯基似乎都在盯着他，他一有动作显然马上就会暴露。他坐会桌子边，麦克罗斯基叫了小牛肉。

可汗尽力让自己放松。他再次拿出手帕擦手。索洛佐转头和服务员说话。可汗立刻去摸枪。他动作太大，以至于拔枪指着索洛佐时几乎已经顶到了对方脑袋上。索洛弯腰闪避，可还是晚了一步。可汗扣动扳机，明亮的血液和黯淡的脑组织一起在空中停滞了一秒，才纷纷洒落下去。麦克罗斯基则呆呆望着他，忘了自己还能逃跑似的，手里甚至还举着叉子。可汗站起身，对着他的脖子来了一枪，枪响瞬间就看到一大片血雾蒸腾飞散，从破裂的喉管里消失不见了。可汗对他两眼之间开了第二枪，看着他眼里的光如同蜡烛般熄灭，因恐惧而缩小成一个点的瞳孔弥散到整个眼球。堂倌和屋里另一个客人拼命地尖叫着。可汗丢下枪，大步走出酒吧，出门左拐，一直走到街角，再次拐弯。一辆小车开到他面前，车上是彼得的朋友，比尔·海登。可汗拉开车门坐进去。

“解决了?”海登问。

“嗯。”可汗说。

二十分钟后，穿戴整齐的可汗登上了一艘驶往意大利的货轮。船舱里看，纽约市灯火摇曳，如同地狱的鬼火，凄艳美丽。

六

可汗在西西里的乡间买下一座小农庄，愉快地和亚瑟住了进去，完全不像正在亡命天涯。亚瑟对他杀人的事情一无所知，只道他这么快就放弃了家族的一切，又是感动又是心疼，所以对可汗格外温柔。

当地民风淳朴，并不因两个男人同居就说三道四，况且可汗又明明白白一副惹不起的模样。意大利人相当热情，没用几天，农庄附近的人便同他们混熟了。西西里是黑手党之乡，可汗对这些人也怀有几分敬意，因此大家相安无事。

亚瑟满足于这样的生活，哪怕可汗取笑他越来越像个家庭妇女，也不为此动怒。他会试着穿上当地的针织，把自己包得像个孔雀，再缠上一块碎花毛巾，开开心心地出门去玩。可汗则入股了当地的橄榄油工厂，仿佛还在纽约一般，继续他的橄榄油生意。

有一回亚瑟看见杂货店里的手工木偶，惊喜地拉着可汗去看，非说那个丑不拉几的玩意长得像可汗。可汗给弄得哭笑不得，便掏钱要买。店主说这人偶是古董，从他祖父的祖父那里传下来的，不卖。可汗认得店主的神情，心知没什么古不古董的，只是想抬价而已。他下意识想用黑手党的方式解决，看看亚瑟，忍了回去，好言好语地同店家讲理。亚瑟懂事地表示不要，又拽他回家。可汗第二天跑回杂货店，花一百九十美元买下了那坨东西，拿在手里，左看右看，除了看出这人偶拉着一张长脸，没觉出有一点像自己。

又过了一阵子，亚瑟没有工作，总觉得不自在，便去恳求可汗给他找一点事做。可汗不忍看他无聊，又不乐意让他干活，便置办了不少新鲜玩意，还牵回一条黑色的大丹犬。这狗大得怕人，但是性情出奇地温顺，几乎不怎么吠叫。亚瑟起初畏惧，后来就有些喜欢了，再后来到了可汗都要嫉妒的程度。亚瑟给大狗起名叫亚历山大，但是当着可汗的面，就故意喊它可汗，好让可汗摸不着头脑。神奇的是，亚历山大也真的两个名字都认，而且完全分得清亚瑟喊可汗时到底是在叫谁。可汗则没那么敏锐，只要亚瑟叫他的名字，他一定会应。

亚瑟跟着可汗去橄榄油工厂观看橄榄油的制作。酿好的橄榄油可以喝。可汗拿了两只木杯，各自接了一点，递给亚瑟一份。两人碰了碰杯，亚瑟小小抿了一口，不太吃得惯。可汗则一饮而尽，像是喝酒一样，并且像喝醉一般怀念起纽约来。

这想法让可汗不安。他轻轻接过亚瑟的杯子放下，要去吻他，亚瑟笑着抬手闪避。

“油腻腻的。”亚瑟说。

可汗对于他躲避的行为有些不满，于是用力握住他的手腕，将他扯回怀里来。他没有吻他，而是低头在亚瑟肩窝，闭上眼睛。可汗知道这种生活总会结束。从他杀掉那两个人的时候起，他对家族的反抗正式结束，并且荣幸地，成为那群混蛋不可分离的一份子。

亚瑟小声抱怨起来，他穿的布料相当昂贵，而且弄脏了不容易洗。即使可汗的钱多到花不完，亚瑟有些时候还是显得很小气。可汗依旧没有放开。他想，难以洗掉的，难道就只是油吗。

时隔一年帕特里克终于回到家里。这期间他度蜜月用了三分之一时间，对抗妻子和大小舅子用了三分之一，再有三分之一用来躲避，所以大多数时间，辛格们完全联系不上他。他既不在辛格庄园出现，也不在瑞泽家。这次他是在医院被赫克托逮到的，赫克托对他们几兄弟的威压完全不亚于长兄彼得，甚至隐隐还在彼得之上。于是帕特里克没有任何挣扎，乖巧地被擒了回来。

史矛革怒气冲天，撸起袖子正要骂他不关心家事，目光又被帕特里克身上的伤口吸引，火气也跟着换了目标。

“谁伤的你！”

帕特里克若无其事地晃荡：“我自己摔的。”

“滚，我还不知道你，”史矛革叫道，“咱家就属你矫情，切橙子割到手指都要埋怨世道不公。你怎么了?”

说来也怪，几人之中，帕特里克显得最叛逆，却又最乖巧，仅仅是史矛革和史蒂芬一起站在他面前，他就把什么都招了。

瑞泽家的大家长，帕特里克的大舅子，安东尼·瑞泽，在彼得被暗杀那会儿，偷偷和索洛佐牵上了线，搞起了毒品生意。帕特里克清楚彼得的脾气，便向安东尼表达了自己的意见。安东尼油盐不进，把他打了一顿。帕特里克一怒之下找了个男人同居。安东尼认为这是奇耻大辱，不敢拿到明面上谈，只是三天两头寻他麻烦。

帕特里克讲完，又是无所谓的模样：“我出轨了，活该挨打，你们也打我吧。”

史矛革现在的怒气点已经不止在弟弟挨揍上，想到瑞泽家敢不经过自己同意就和索洛佐合作，更是怒火中烧。

史蒂芬叹息着：“帕特，你侮辱了你老婆，瑞泽家不会善罢甘休的。”

“那我就让他们主动放手，”史矛革已经有了主意，“把他们全打死，看还有哪个不会善罢甘休！”

现在当然不能这么做，可史蒂芬心里的火出不去。他立刻包下一间酒店，让人给瑞泽家捎信，谎称发现帕特里克在外胡搞，不久，卡罗·瑞泽就领着几个人气冲冲找去了。

史矛革早等在酒店里。他一声令下，潜伏的打手们冲上来迅速制服了卡罗的人，史矛革自己冲向卡罗，凭借体型优势，牢牢把他砸在地上，半天起不来。之后愤怒的两人扭打着直到双双从前门摔出去。警察赶来，才中止了这场闹剧。

卡罗断了数根肋骨，被抬上车。史矛革受了点皮外伤，得意地对他挥拳头：“告诉你家那个蠢母狗，她配不起我弟弟！再有下回，我就先砍死你俩，再划烂她的脸。”

“可是你有没有想过，”埃弗雷特说，“帕特还要和露西一起过日子的。你打了卡罗，帕特以后还有好日子过吗?”

“他要是连个娘们都收拾不了，我也没办法。”史矛革大剌剌往沙发上一倒。

埃弗雷特头疼起来。“我现在真的很忙，我没空管你们的事……”

“那你就别管。”

“我为什么忙?”埃弗雷特的声音高了一个度，“因为我们在和塔塔利亚家对着干！现在你又招惹了瑞泽家！难道我们还不够焦头烂额吗？可汗已经去了意大利，你还想失去帕特吗？”

史蒂芬走过去，手按在埃弗雷特肩上。埃弗雷特拍拍他的手。史矛革“切”了一声：“可汗会回来的。”

楼下的电话响起来。史矛革下去接电话。埃弗雷特和史蒂芬相顾无言。

“哥，”帕特里克的声音冷静到吓人，“我有点事。”

“你终于会给我们打电话了，”史矛革很欣慰，同时敏锐地捕捉到他声音的异样，“你在哪里？”

“我在……”帕特里克抽了一口冷气，“我在医院。我觉得我可能快要死了，想和你们道个别。”

史矛革顿时觉得不要紧了。帕特里克小时候就是这样，只要他说的情况越严重，就越没有事。以防万一，史矛革还是决定去医院看看。埃弗雷特和史蒂芬怕他来事，让史迈利叫上些人，几辆车一起出发。

帕特里克的确没什么大事，至少现在没事了。他被人浅浅地捅了一刀，流出来的血差点把他吓死。打电话的时候，他是真的觉得自己要死了。

七

“是露西干的，”帕特里克说，“她全都知道了。她什么也没说，转头就给了我一刀。喔……她哥哥打我还只是用拳头呢。女人……”

“我能不能求你少说点话?”埃弗雷特认真地问他。

“那可不成，”帕特里克虚弱地说，看上去随时都要断气，“我还有好多话要说，能不能帮我接通法戈镇的莱斯特·尼嘉德?我要告诉他这刀算是为了他……”

史矛革暴跳如雷。

“那个贱人怎么敢?”

“哥，你别骂她，你骂我吧，”帕特里克说，“是我对不起她。”

“你闭嘴！”史矛革吼道。帕特里克彻底闭上嘴，并且牢牢地抿着，显示他听从兄长的决心之坚。史矛革嘴里喊着打啊杀啊的跑出了医院。

“他不会真的要去划烂露西的脸吧？”史蒂芬忧心忡忡。

“这事怎么想怎么不对，”埃弗雷特拧紧眉头，“露西为什么要捅他这一刀，既叫他流血，又不叫他丧命?”

“折磨我呗！”帕特里克开口。

“那她就不会放你来医院，”埃弗雷特越想越慌，“会不会他们也给我们下了套，故意引史矛革过去，要收拾他?”

史迈利抓起外套，走出病房，对外头一排保镖招手。埃弗雷特捏了捏史蒂芬的肩：“看好你弟弟，我跟去瞧瞧。”

史矛革太生气了。他一路都在恨车速为什么有上限，恨不得把油门踩爆。他奔着瑞泽家而去。车子开过新泽西，停在一间小收费站前。道闸杆降下来。收费员的动作格外地慢。他向史矛革索要一枚五十美分硬币。史矛革摸索一阵，没有摸到，更加心烦意乱。他冲收费员吼道：“快让开，我不要零钱了。”

收费员对他诡秘一笑。他拿起一把枪，黑洞洞的枪口对着史矛革。砰的一声。史矛革忍痛打开车门，向道旁跑去。路边及收费站里突然冒出了好几个人人，大约六七个，每人都拿着枪。噼里啪啦一阵乱响。史矛革像个散架的布娃娃一样跌倒在地，衣衫和肢体破碎不堪。杀手们走过去确认了死亡，又补上几枪，一哄而散。收费亭子的一面全都是血，地上的则流到好几米远。埃弗雷特赶过来的时候，看到的就是这样一副画面。

埃弗雷特只看了一眼就不忍再看。他抬手让保镖们去移动尸体，转头给史蒂芬打电话。

“史矛革死了。在琼斯滩堤道收费站。”

史蒂芬没听下去，木然挂断了电话。他红着眼睛看向帕特里克，想告诉他没事，最终只挤出来一个比哭还可怕的笑容。

埃弗雷特又打给赫克托和海登，镇定地同他们商量是否要告知彼得。赫克托沉默一会儿。

“他是家主。他得知道，”赫克托轻声细语，“我来告诉他。”

有人送了辆车给可汗，是谁送的他还没查明。可汗问了几个保镖，他们都声称不清楚。这车是去年出的玛莎拉蒂，外观上也合可汗胃口。想着这车或许是家人送的，可汗试图让自己的神经不那么紧绷。

“太酷了，”亚瑟看到车后惊叹着，“我可一定要开一次。”

他坐进车里。可汗发现自己的一个保镖突然走出院子，这让他心生疑惑。

“亚瑟，”可汗声音颤抖，“你下来。”

亚瑟似乎没发现他的不安，只是对他笑笑，按了一下喇叭。可汗的心都提到嗓子眼，他冲到车前，拉开车门，粗暴地把亚瑟扯出来。亚瑟小声嘀咕着。可汗不再多说，抱起亚瑟就往外跑。刚跑到院子门口，那辆好车轰地炸成了废铁。

亚瑟无意识搂紧他的脖子，呆住了。

可汗放下亚瑟，转头去找那个溜走的保镖，早已不见踪影。

“可汗，”好半天亚瑟才说，“有人想杀你。”

“唔，这不是个好礼物。”可汗心下着恼。刚刚要是他没发现……要是他再慢一步……亚瑟……

可汗反复深深呼吸，放弃揪叛徒，牵着亚瑟的手回到屋里。

“这里不再安全了，”他眼睛看着地下说，“收拾些你喜欢的物件，准备回纽约。”

亚瑟睁大眼睛。

“这里不再安全…?可汗，你当初来这里，并不是为了脱离家庭和我生活，是不是?”亚瑟问，“你是为了避难，对吗？”

可汗依旧看着地面。

“你在纽约犯了事，”亚瑟下了结论，“你家里把你送到这里来。你招惹了黑手党，他们追杀你到这。”

可汗顺着亚瑟的想法开始思考。亚瑟的思路没什么问题，但史蒂芬来这里不是因为招惹了黑手党，而是因为他自己是黑手党，来这里逃避法律制裁。他现在的处境确实像被追杀。可是索洛佐在纽约尚未立足，无帮无派的，即使有余党，也早被辛格家消灭殆尽，怎么会来意大利追杀自己呢？

那么就是纽约其他的黑道家族下手。这就更加不妙。首先，自己的行踪只有家里少数人知晓，能被人摸到这里说明出了叛徒。其次，如果其他四家的手已经伸到意大利，说明他们对辛格家的收网已经开始了。内忧外患，兄长们日子一定过得坚难。

这强化了可汗回纽约的决心。

“收拾东西，”他冷冷地说，“还是你想一个人留在意大利？”

亚瑟眼睛红了一圈，不敢违抗，咬着牙去翻腾箱子。可汗打电话要人把他在工厂的东西都送来。他转身下楼，给所有枪上好子弹，两把别在腰间，其余的装进手提箱。

亚瑟东西不多。他似乎做好了逃命的觉悟，只简单收拾了一箱子，包括那个死丑还死贵的木偶。可汗收拾东西倒花了较多时间。他上楼时亚瑟已经躺下，穿着西西里式的花睡衣，可汗心头难得地又产生了一点温暖。

他爬上床来。亚瑟还没睡，他睁开眼睛，认真同可汗商量：“可以带亚历山大走吗?”

可汗下意识往窗外看了一眼。他感到异样。平日里卧室的窗帘他总是拉上的。他走过去拉窗帘：“你拉开的吗？”

“没有。”

可汗心头一紧，猛然蹲下。“从床上下来，到那边趴着！”他低声叫道。

配合着他这一声喊，窗外响起了炸雷般的枪声。亚瑟没听清他的话，但是直接被枪声吓得从床上滚了下来，也趴伏到地上。他也没心思抱怨了，哭着向可汗爬过去。可汗耐心等着一阵枪声响过，给厂里拨了电话，叫上几个他深深信任的健壮小伙子，要他们带着武器来围住农庄。

当晚两个杀手没能走脱，一个被抓了，另一个被击毙。西西里不愧黑手党之乡，可汗的邻居们深藏不露，不仅没被枪声吓到，反而个个提了枪出来拿人。解决掉杀手，可汗心里也就好受一点。

亚瑟的精神崩溃了。一天之内两次遭受惊吓，这让他无法承受，哭叫着要回自己家。他跑下楼来，就见到另一件更让人崩溃的事：亚历山大死了，杀手们进入院子的时候，割断了它的脖子。

亚瑟在邻居的帮助下葬了亚历山大，搭起一个简易墓碑。他站起来，怒视可汗：“我们分开吧。”

可汗报以冷笑。他走到亚瑟面前，捏住他的下巴，强迫他看着自己：“分开?你离开我活不过一天。你以为他们不会把我的弱点打听得清清楚楚吗？现在纽约一定闹得天翻地覆，我的大哥，二哥，三哥…全都有危险，而你在这里哭哭啼啼地葬一只狗，像个不成事的女人。亚瑟·登特，咱俩绑定了，他们全都会知道。你一天是我的人，就永远是我的人，否则你就死。看看那只狗。你选吧。”

八

五大家族难得地开了一次会。和平的时候他们绝对不会这么做。现在辛格家有灭顶之灾，所有人都想趁着彼得不能主事，来讨他们的便宜。

现在桌子一边已经坐满了人。他们特意将四家与辛格家的位置对立起来，显得辛格孤立无援。对面中间的人是塔塔利亚大家长菲利普·塔塔利亚，他旁边坐着独子布鲁诺·塔塔利亚。菲利普当年靠皮肉生意起家，名声极坏，既不遵守第五修正案，也不按黑手党的规矩行事。塔塔利亚的左边坐着巴西尼的大家长埃米利奥·巴西尼。他控制着布鲁克林和皇后区的一切生意，甚至在古巴也有分支，势力仅次于辛格家族。埃米利奥是个蔫坏的老头子，总是看年轻人不顺眼，塔塔利亚一家搞事不会有那么大阵仗，他一定也有参与。塔塔利亚右手边是瑞泽大家长安东尼和他的兄弟卡罗。他们在新泽西及曼哈顿西部的码头做事，实力最弱，胃口最大。边上是一向墙头草的欧第里奥·库里奥。他脸上挂着笑容，一看就谁也不想得罪。

他们笑着谈论辛格家谁会来。

“辛格家已经完蛋了，”菲利普眉飞色舞，“教父废了，老二死了，老三不顶用。”

“老四是个白痴花花公子，”安东尼替自己妹夫补充上，“老五正在辛辛苦苦逃避神圣的法律的制裁。”

“那能怎么办呢，”老头子巴西尼故作感慨，“派遣几个根本不姓辛格的人来开会?唉，那么大一个家族诶……”

“那个迪克森只会玩枪，什么都不懂，”布鲁诺接口，“那个军师连枪都不会。上次我们绑了他来，他吓得像个兔子。”

几位首领拍桌狂笑。

“谁说我们军师不会玩枪的?”

门慢慢推开。进来的不是别人，竟然是彼得。他坐着轮椅，脸色苍白，异常虚弱。赫克托推着轮椅，表情也不似往日的轻佻，而是挂着一抹淡淡的假笑，这让他看起来仿佛有法比安的块头。

这样的彼得和赫克托是四大家主从未见过的。即使彼得明显看出病相，他们仍然不自觉地感到敬畏。库里奥甚至起立向彼得行礼。

彼得点头示意他坐下，轻咳一声，目光瞄向正对自己的菲利普。菲利普不自觉地往椅背上贴去。彼得又望向布鲁诺。布鲁诺吞了口唾沫，勉强对上他的目光。彼得笑了起来：“我们军师要是开枪啊，就你现在的位置。”

他手指作枪状，点着布鲁诺：“正中眉心。不需要第二枪。”

这句带有威胁意味的话让四家主陷入了死一般的沉寂。彼得笑着打圆场：“开玩笑的。”

他又说：“毕竟赫克托一个人就够了。”

赫克托大笑起来。他俩的笑声像一场奇异的二重奏。彼得抬起一只手，正色道：“今天我们不谈杀人。我们谈——和解。”

会场上出现细小的松了口气的声音。确实有人在看到彼得的一瞬间就开始后悔站到了辛格家族对立面。不管怎么说，彼得还在，教父就在，辛格的天就塌不了。

“我失去了我的弟弟，”彼得轻轻地说，他的低音有种神奇的感染力，即使声音没多少感情，听着还是很悲伤，“我最能干的弟弟。我知道他有缺点。他的缺点让他送了命。今天我不怪任何人，这件事我们一笔勾销。”

对史矛革的死最为惴惴不安的瑞泽兄弟立刻抬起头来。彼得目光扫过他们的脸，继续轻飘飘地说：“但我还有个弟弟在国外。我恳求你们。放他一马，让他回来。只要他平平安安回来，我不再追究任何事。”

巴西尼和菲利普交换了目光。巴西尼开口：“包括您被刺杀这件事吗？”

“所有事。全都过去了。”彼得说。

巴西尼便长出一口气。

“感谢您的大度。”

菲利普立即发言：“今天起，可汗少爷的事就是我的事。”

彼得微笑点头。他说话有点多，这会儿累极了。他转头看赫克托，两人也迅速交换一下目光。现在他们知道了。塔塔利亚的确是带头搞事的，但是后头还有远比索洛佐可怕的人，那就是巴西尼。

接下来摆到明面上谈的还是索洛佐留下的烂摊子，毒品生意。四家主请求彼得开放政治资源。彼得出人意料地妥协了，答应在纽约北部部分地区为他们提供些法律保护，并且自己完全不插手毒品生意。

彼得今天实在太好说话，连老头子巴西尼都有些不放心。

“您真的不会对我们实行任何方式的打击报复吗？”他怀疑地问。他总觉得彼得是在故意放松大家警惕，引众人吞下甜饵，而后苦果自负。

“我在诸位眼里是这样的人吗？”彼得笑着说，“那我立个誓吧。但我还是得补充一点，我也是个有疑心病的人。今日你们答应了保我幺弟平安回来，就得做到。哪怕他的船沉了海，哪怕他的飞机被人打下来，哪怕他得了热病突然死掉，我也一样会对你们中的某些人产生恨意。但是——只要可汗平安，我发誓我永远不会破坏今日与诸位建立的和平。”

巴西尼感激地站起来。

“一言为定。”

可汗回来的时候，埃弗雷特马上告诉了他史矛革的事。可汗阴沉着脸，去见彼得。彼得把史蒂芬，埃弗雷特和可汗叫到一处，关上房门。

“我得离开你们了，”彼得说，“你们三个得把这个家担起来，以后我不管你们了。”

可汗握紧拳头。

“我不能接受两个哥哥弃我而去，”他说，“二哥走得突然，我原谅他。你为什么要丢下我们?”

“我不走，辛格家就再也不会出头了。”彼得严肃起来。他叫过史蒂芬和埃弗雷特叮嘱了几句，让他们出去。屋里只剩下他和可汗。

“你不知道我多高兴看到你回来。”彼得说。

可汗弯下腰抱了抱自己大哥。

彼得转着轮椅：“辛格家不需要一个坐在轮椅上的教父。而且我太累了。我会和赫克托挑一处地方休息。需要的话，就让赫克托回来帮忙。”

“可是这到底——”

彼得调皮地对他眨眨眼：“真的不行，可汗，我用人格起了誓的，我不能破坏和平。再说我现在这身体状况你还想让我杀人?顶多把赫克托借你。顺便，埃弗雷特其实挺好用的。”

“如今我要接管这一摊子事，之前挣的军功也没意义了。但是埃弗雷特还是个清白人，可以帮我们家族洗白。”

“这我倒是忘了，”彼得赞许地看他一眼，“说不定什么时候，我们就能真正成为个上流家庭。不过在那之前，有的事不能忘。”

可汗点点头。

“放心吧，大哥，”他一字一句道，“你的仇我会报。还有二哥的。”

彼得望着窗外。

“我们家有叛徒，这你应该猜到了，”彼得说，“我提醒你，四家主中真正的敌人是巴西尼。我要是他，就会趁你刚上位什么都不懂，一通电话把你请到酒店包间，然后一枪崩了你。”

可汗点点头。

“所以，任何人如果劝你和巴西尼见面，”彼得转头看他，“那就是叛徒。”

可汗沉默点头。

彼得转着轮椅来到门边，打开门，唤了一声。赫克托走上来，自然而然站到彼得旁边，伸手撑着轮椅。

彼得向可汗伸手。可汗伸出手来。彼得握住他的手，在他手背上吻了一下。

赫克托眼神中闪过一丝愕然，迅速明白了彼得的用意。赫克托走到可汗面前，向他鞠躬，亲吻他的手背。

“永远效忠可汗·努尼恩·辛格阁下。”赫克托说。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宁教我负天下人 休教天下人负我

九

参议员都是些人精，而且贪得可怕。比如费歇尔。仅仅内华达的一张营业执照，他就开价二十五万美金，还要求每月5％的收入分成。  
“办执照只要两万美金，”窗帘被拉上了，可汗的脸隐没在阴影里，“为什么我要付这么多?”  
屋外阳光灿烂，人声喧哗，乐队正演奏得热烈。五分钟前他们握手合影，为捐赠了一座学校互相说着漂亮话，然后借口谈工作进了屋子。  
“因为我想敲诈你，”参议员不客气地说，“我讨厌你们这些黑手党。别以为西装革履的，你就是个人了。再怎么洗白，也掩盖不住身上的虚伪。”  
埃弗雷特斜了他一眼。  
亚瑟把门推开一条缝，偷偷往里张望。可汗开口：“我们都虚伪，费歇尔先生。我不会出这笔钱。但我会给你一个无法拒绝的条件。”  
参议员愤怒转身。亚瑟在他出门之前悄悄离开，蹑手蹑脚走回自己的房间。在意大利时他就知道，可汗食言了。他不光不能和家族切割，还成了顶梁柱。亚瑟把脸埋进柔软的枕头，不知不觉睡去。

醒过来时，可汗站在床前直勾勾地看着他。亚瑟被吓了一跳。可汗温柔地拥上来，吻他的耳侧。亚瑟眼睛湿润。  
“五年，”可汗小声说，“给我五年，好吗？”  
“你之前也这么说。”  
可汗叹了口气，抓起他的手，亲吻掌心。  
“我赌上我的人格发誓。”  
“五年你能做什么呢？”亚瑟问他，“你是大家长，难道五年之内你就能找到一个继承人，并且把他培养成教父么？”  
“五年之内，我要让辛格家一切事业合法化，”可汗说，“那时候我们再也不是黑手党。我保证你可以自豪地向父母提起我的名字。”  
亚瑟抱着膝盖。父母早就不要他了。所以他对可汗的话反应不大，重新趴回床上，闭上眼睛。可汗无奈地摸摸他的脑袋，离开房间。

这些日子可汗想同家里唯一的亲兄弟聊天，总被史蒂芬拒绝。理由是可汗身为大家长，他这个哥哥不知如何把握他们之间的相处。于是可汗允许他出去散心。那之后史蒂芬就一直没有消息。  
“他在莫·格林的赌场待一阵子。”埃弗雷特看起来不太开心。可汗正要再问，比尔·海登朝他走了过来。  
“阁下，巴西尼的埃米利奥想和您见一面，在古巴。我替您看了行程，这几个日子可以，您看一下。”海登把一张日程表递到可汗手里。  
可汗和埃弗雷特交换一下目光。他接过日程表，埃弗雷特悄悄退下去。可汗亲昵地拍拍海登的肩：“你定吧。但这两天，我先去拉斯维加斯接史蒂芬。”  
海登点头。

可汗来到赌场的第一天，就见到那个盛气凌人的老板莫·格林是怎样对待他三哥的。史蒂芬向来阴晴难测，即使遭到粗暴对待，面上也如没事人一样。可汗向格林走过去。  
“见到你真高兴，”格林假惺惺地说，不过他的声音听上去的确很开心，“您来做什么?想玩玩?”  
可汗道：“买下你的赌场，要多少钱?”  
格林受到极大的侮辱一般跳脚。  
“你开什么玩笑?”他问。  
莫·格林是最早开发拉斯维加斯市场的人，即使彼得对上他，也保有一分后辈的尊重。可汗只是哼了一声，走到他身后，拉起史蒂芬，转身就走。  
格林这下真的受到了侮辱。他用力拍打牌桌，发出哐哐哐的声音。  
“站住！”他叫道，“你丢下这样一句没头没脑的话就想走?”  
可汗转头瞥他一眼：“除非你把赌场卖给我，否则没什么好谈。”  
“浑小子，”格林咆哮，“你大哥还是娃娃的时候，老子就在这了，你敢这样对我说话?这就是所谓黑手党的教养？你尊重我了吗？”  
可汗突然转头，猛地向他逼近，两人的鼻尖几乎都要碰上。格林一下子不敢说话。可汗盯着他，说道：“你把我当小孩子，难道就是尊重我了？你把我哥当个下等人推搡，难道是尊重我了?”  
“你哥——”格林抬眼看看史蒂芬，突然笑了，“他活该。他是个混蛋。”  
可汗的手揪住了格林的衣领。埃弗雷特连忙上来掰他的手，一边掰一边劝解。可汗像扔掉什么垃圾一样松开手，抹了把头发，眼睛盯着格林，手上继续去搀史蒂芬，走了出去。

埃弗雷特似乎心神不宁。他整理好一些古巴的资料，放在可汗桌子上。可汗瞄了他一眼。  
“埃弗雷特，”可汗说道，“你知道什么该说。”  
埃弗雷特便叹口气，坐到可汗旁边来。“我觉得史蒂芬不对劲，”埃弗雷特吞吞吐吐，“他和那个格林有不正当来往。似乎和巴西尼也有牵扯。希望是我搞错了。”  
可汗神情严峻起来。他盯住埃弗雷特，埃弗雷特目光躲闪。可汗拈住他的下巴，埃弗雷特眼睛往地上瞥。可汗压低声音：“这种事不能乱说，埃弗雷特。”  
“你放开我。”  
“你对我的三哥提出了相当严重的怀疑，能负起责任来吗？”  
如果要说史蒂芬背叛家族，当然不可能只凭感觉，埃弗雷特手里的确有证据，只是全都让他压了下来。他几个晚上没睡好，纠结到胃痛，既担心可汗过于狠辣，会对史蒂芬不利，又担心隐瞒是对家族的背叛。终于还是律师的理性占据了上风，他决定告知大家长。  
“巴西尼约你去古巴，是想杀你……史蒂芬知道。他在格林那儿，很可能就是在商议……”  
可汗瞳孔收缩。他站直身子，几乎把埃弗雷特卡着喉咙从地上拔起来。埃弗雷特挣扎着。  
史蒂芬推开门。  
“放开埃弗，”他说，“听到了吗？满意了吗？你是不是非要众叛亲离才开心？”  
可汗放开埃弗雷特，看着史蒂芬。当上教父之后，这还是他第一次体会到不知所措的感觉。  
史蒂芬的眼神垮下来。即使被人推搡，他也没有露出这种神色。  
“埃弗，你先出去一下。”史蒂芬说。  
埃弗雷特梗着脖子：“你无权命令我。”  
可汗对埃弗雷特点点头：“你先出去，我不会拿他怎样的。”  
埃弗雷特叹口气，整整领带，走出去带上门。

辛格家的两兄弟面对面站着。好一会儿，可汗缓缓坐下，梳得一丝不苟的头发乱了一绺，挂在额前。可汗轻声说：“我怎么做才能让你们满意呢？”  
“大哥走了，二哥死了，四哥不住家里。你恨我。亚瑟也恨我。我做了什么让你们这么恨我?”  
史蒂芬靠在门上，好像之前发狠的人不是他。  
“我知道我确实没用，从小到大，没有人注意我，”史蒂芬平静地说，“你是我的小弟弟，现在也爬到我头上。按道理，我应该一直默默无闻的才对。”  
“我没有要爬到你头上！有的事我不得不做！”可汗叫道，“小时候咱俩最亲，你知道我一直都想离开家！”  
“对，你一直都想离开家，然后你就顶替大哥成了教父，”史蒂芬依旧平静地说，“我也不是要同你争什么，我不配。但是埃弗清清白白的一个人，你商量腌臜事的时候，能不能别捎上他?”  
可汗冷笑起来：“他是军师，你要他怎么样？”  
他手指抚弄过桌上的文件：“你是辛格家的男人，不要被私情冲昏了头脑。任何事情…都让位于家族利益。”  
史蒂芬也冷冷地笑了两声。他开门走了出去，用力摔上门。外面传来争执声。过了一会儿埃弗雷特垂着头走进来。  
可汗什么也没问。猜也猜得到。

史蒂芬离开了辛格庄园。

十

可汗没空管史蒂芬，对于这件事，埃弗雷特远比他操心得多。而且再怎么说，那也是亲人。可汗还是把目光放在海登身上，要拿他发泄怒气。  
海登是彼得少年时的朋友，和赫克托及史迈利地位一样。既然彼得和赫克托不在，可汗打算先和史迈利通个气。  
经历了史蒂芬的事，可汗已经意识到，这世上没什么人是真正可信的，既然兄弟都可以背叛，更不要提其他人。他怕史迈利走了风声，只说找出了家族叛徒，也算是给史迈利一个警告。  
史迈利坚决支持处决叛徒。  
“既然你也这样想，”可汗说，“我就没有心理负担了。”  
海登在家时被一群黑衣人请出门。他们来到庄园附近的林子。海登看见埃弗雷特提着公文包站在那儿。  
“埃弗，求你，”海登早已明白自己的命运，但他还是想试试，“我不是有意要背叛。”  
埃弗雷特点点头，像在律师事务所里听委托人说话一样。  
“求你去和他说……帮我求情。”  
埃弗雷特尽可能温柔地说：“我不能。”  
林子里传来一声枪响。群鸟鸣叫着飞散。

为了悼念发小，史迈利找到一间酒吧，打算一醉方休。楼梯间里出来几个人。他们趁史迈利倒酒的工夫，冲上去用麻绳勒住他的脖子。  
史迈利拼命挣扎，然而寡不敌众。他眼球凸起，口吐白沫，昏迷前听到的最后一句话是“为了可汗阁下”。同时酒吧的门响了两声，一个警察冲进来，暴徒们一哄而散。史迈利被送到医院抢救。  
之后可汗才知道这件事。  
“是挑拨离间，”埃弗雷特下了判断，“他们对史蒂芬也是这样。”  
埃弗雷特一直相信史蒂芬是被巴西尼的人迷了心智，那根本不是他的本意。如果背弃家族是为了争风吃醋，这借口着实太拙劣了些。  
可汗依旧没空管史蒂芬。他想找史迈利说清楚，但史迈利已经被巴西尼的人围起来。守卫驻扎在医院，辛格的势力渗透不进去。  
史迈利没什么要紧，只是对可汗寒了心，一出院就上告法庭，控诉辛格家族常年经营着非法勾当。  
这可是真正的背叛了。

埃弗雷特敲开酒店房门，有个男人坐在床头哭，身上只围了一条床单，是先前和可汗不欢而散的那个州议员费歇尔。  
可汗答应给他一个无法拒绝的条件。  
埃弗雷特走到床边。床上躺着一个女人，浑身是血，显然已经死去多时。这就是条件。埃弗雷特下意识往门外望了一眼。门外站着洛恩，是赫克托寻来替代法比安的，一个并不特别高大却异常凶狠的人。  
“我做着做着，就晕了过去，醒过来——就是这样可怕的事情，”费歇尔哭道，“我们以前也这样玩过——从来没有出过事。我还记得她那时在笑——上帝啊。”  
他们在玩危险的游戏。把枪塞进去。费歇尔不知道枪里有子弹。女人的身体炸得血肉模糊，他慌乱地用床单擦拭，仿佛擦干净血，她就能醒过来。  
“人已经死了，参议员先生。”埃弗雷特说。  
“我该怎么办？”费歇尔痛哭流涕。  
“如果您不嫌弃，可以来辛格家住一晚，平复一下心情，”埃弗雷特递给他一张纸巾，“我们想个办法，让这个女人像是完全没存在过一样。”  
费歇尔哭着点头。  
埃弗雷特走出房门，谴责地看着洛恩，对他摇摇头。

“你被指控为黑手党，你认可吗？”  
“不认可。”  
“你控制着纽约的赌场，是否属实?”  
“不属实。”  
“你被指控于1950年杀害索洛佐先生和警局的麦克罗斯基先生，”法官问道，“你承认吗？”  
亚瑟坐在可汗后边紧紧盯着他。  
可汗身体前倾，清晰地说：“我不认。”  
亚瑟轻轻吐出一口气，慢慢后仰。  
埃弗雷特清了清嗓子：“法官阁下，我申请替我的委托人读一份声明。”  
“这不合时宜。”法官说。  
委员会中站起一个人，是费歇尔。他转向法官，说道：“贝恩法官。辛格先生已经如实回答了所有问题，并且没有以第五修正案做辩护，我们理应同意。”法官思考两秒，对埃弗雷特摆手，示意允许。  
埃弗雷特拿起稿子念道：“本人出席此次听证会是为了澄清家族的荣誉，否认这一切的指控，并希望以下几点能被记录在案：在第二次世界大战中，我忠实地效忠自己的国家，并被授予海军十字勋章；我从未因任何犯罪被捕或被控告，没有任何证据使我牵连到犯罪阴谋中。我本可以用第五修正案做挡箭牌，但我没有。我要求法庭提供任何指控我的人证或物证，如果法庭不能提供，必须以同样公开度为我平反昭雪。可汗·努尼恩·辛格。”  
委员会鸦雀无声。  
“本次听证会结束，下周一上午十点复会，”法官匆匆收场，“届时我们会提供证人。”

“要是史迈利不闭嘴，我们就有五项伪证指控了。”埃弗雷特转着一支笔。  
“做掉他。”可汗说。  
“他被联邦调查局保护在一个军事基地里，见面都见不到，”埃弗雷特嘲讽地笑，“退一万步你成功了，亚瑟还要旁听，他发现证人被杀会怎么想?”  
可汗脸色黑下去。  
“你说这件事史蒂芬有没有参与？”  
埃弗雷特收起笑脸，咬牙道：“不至于。”  
两人默默对望。  
可汗抹了把脸，去摸电话：“我还有个主意。”

证人史迈利走进法庭。他坐在证人席上。可汗走了进来。他身后跟着一个人，是威廉·史迈利，乔治·史迈利的亲哥哥。  
威廉比乔治大十岁，混黑道甚至比彼得还要早。他一脸严肃地望着乔治有好几秒钟，才走到座位上。  
史迈利顿时失魂落魄。  
缄默原则。黑手党行事的最高准则。威廉是个老派黑手党，对这些规则最清楚不过。他亲自来到这里，正是为了提醒史迈利不要忘记自己的本分。史迈利热泪上涌。他开始恍恍惚惚意识到，自己当初恐怕受了蒙骗。  
法官问道：“乔治·史迈利，你是否曾经为人称教父的可汗·努尼恩·辛格工作?”  
“我不认识什么教父，”证人当庭翻供，四座哗然，史迈利强作镇定继续说道，“我有自己的家庭。抱歉。”  
“你在违反自己立下的誓言，史迈利先生！”法官试图提醒他。  
“什么誓言?”史迈利装傻装到底，“那不是你们让我说的么？我什么也不知道，既然你们乐意听，我就多编几句咯。”  
法官瞠目结舌。但是史迈利一口咬定自己什么也不知道，谁也没有办法。槌子落下。闹剧终了。

当晚FBI们发现史迈利死在浴缸里。他们细细调查了一番，结果很清楚，史迈利在浴缸中放满水，躺进去，割开了自己的动脉。虽然很蹊跷，但的确是自杀。  
他把缄默原则践行到了极致。

现在可汗沐浴在哈瓦那的阳光下，和老头子巴西尼把酒言欢。在座的还有巴西尼家的长子拉蒙，他在切一块蛋糕。熟人还有塔塔利亚家的布鲁诺。另有一些国内大亨坐在这里。  
巴西尼看着可汗，对他举杯。  
“政府支持我们的一切行为，这里是投资者的天堂，”巴西尼笑道，“我们将共同享有这里。”  
蛋糕上的图案正是古巴地图，这意思不言而喻。可汗接过属于他的那一块。  
巴西尼侧脸的时候暴露了他的真实表情，似乎很遗憾可汗能赢下那场审判。可汗笑着把叉子刺进蛋糕。他一向有仇必报。新仇旧恨加在一起，他要让巴西尼走不出哈瓦那。

十一

“我来这里的路上，看到一件趣事，”可汗拈起酒杯抿了一口，“一个叛乱分子在对上宪兵的时候，引爆了身上的炸弹，把对方和自己都炸死了。”  
他的眼光扫过每个人。巴西尼放下杯子。“所以呢，对您有什么启示?”他阴阳怪气地说，“叛乱分子都是些精神病，做这种事毫不稀奇。”  
“您说的对。”可汗若有所思地说。他慢条斯理地饮一口酒，说道：“我只是想到，宪兵领薪水，叛乱分子可没有。”  
巴西尼干巴巴地笑了两声。  
“半个世纪以来这个国家炮火连天，叛乱不息。那些疯子要是有真本事，古巴政权早完蛋了，”他摊开手，故作轻松地道，“二十年代我就在这里做生意，那时你哥才几岁呢，孩子！这里的局势如何，没有人比我更清楚！”  
可汗笑笑，不置可否。巴西尼便继续高谈阔论他的瓜分古巴计划。

来哈瓦那的第三天，可汗在酒店外遇见史蒂芬。可汗冷静地喊他，希望他能回心转意。史蒂芬似乎十分慌乱，但还是和他一起坐下来，点了两杯冰淇淋。  
可汗等着他先开口，于是慢慢地用小勺挖冰淇淋。史蒂芬坐立不安。  
“埃弗……来了么？”  
“我身边没几个人了，”可汗说，“要是他也来，家里怎么办？”  
史蒂芬面前的甜点一口也没动。冰淇淋开始融化。  
“你恨我吗，可汗?”  
“是你恨我。”  
史蒂芬一声不吭。当初他负气离开，却也没投巴西尼，而是一个人住在酒店里关注可汗的听证会。他聚精会神地看屏幕上的埃弗雷特，从他的脸色推测自己的背弃对他伤害有多大。那时起，史蒂芬已经后悔了。听到可汗去古巴的消息，他也收拾行李跟了过来，想把巴西尼的阴谋告诉可汗。  
但现在，可汗平静地，用看陌生人一般的目光看着他。  
史蒂芬心里发冷。他理理领子，做势要起身。可汗按住他的肩。  
“古巴马上会有动乱，尽快离开。”可汗说道。  
“你怕我和巴西尼勾结是不是?”史蒂芬微笑道。  
可汗横了他一眼。他们互不信任，但可汗还是想给他一个机会。  
“巴西尼想做什么我一清二楚。我也不怕告诉你，他活不到离开古巴，”可汗接着说道，“你能去哪？你是我哥哥，应该跟我走。”  
史蒂芬抬头笑道：“你还当我是哥哥?”  
可汗皱眉。史蒂芬站起来，再一次离开了他。

巴西尼和儿子拉蒙交待了些事情，回到房间休息。他毕竟是个老人了，眼光也许依旧狡猾，肢体上却不能紧跟自己的头脑。巴西尼躺下后，拉蒙关上门，在阳台的躺椅上坐下。  
风吹起窗帘。拉蒙发现窗是开着的。他有些慌张，往屋子里张望一阵。洛恩悄悄站在他背后。他手里什么武器都没有，只有一把普普通通的衣架，是从阳台上拿的。  
洛恩一步跨过去，从颈后伸手将衣架架到前面，紧紧抵在拉蒙的喉咙上，让他无法出声。拉蒙双手去抓衣架。洛恩一手牢牢握住衣架，一手顶着拉蒙的后背，将他从窗台推进屋里。窗台有几十厘米高，拉蒙的脚垂落下去，失去重心。洛恩将所有压力放在衣架上。  
拉蒙渐渐不动了。他喉咙里发出令人毛骨悚然的咯吱声。洛恩将尸体拖回阳台，随便扔下，拍拍手踏进屋子。  
巴西尼还在卧室里。洛恩轻轻推门，巴西尼已经睡熟。洛恩把门关上，四下看看，若无其事地拿起一个枕头。  
外面突然脚步声大作。按道理拉蒙的尸体不会这么快被发现。洛恩便安慰自己不要多想，他拿起枕头用力捂在巴西尼脸上。巴西尼惊醒，开始挣扎。  
门被一下子踢开了。洛恩惊讶地发现门外全是宪兵。他正要做出反应，宪兵们一齐瞄准他开火。洛恩倒下去，巴西尼惊魂未定地坐起来。  
“发生了什么?”他叫道。  
“有人向我们示警，说你有危险。”宪兵解释道。巴西尼盯着尸体，努力回想他是谁。  
搜到阳台的宪兵发现了拉蒙的尸体，大喊起来。巴西尼失去了长子，伤心不止。这个晚上似乎成心要和他过不去，巴西尼还没来得及安顿好家里的事，外面就发生了更大的骚动。  
起义军推翻了巴蒂斯塔政权。

街上闹哄哄的。地上有大量碎玻璃和子弹壳。平民涌上街头，高声呐喊着“菲德尔”。起义军像行军蚁队一样黑压压地席卷了各个角落，巴蒂斯塔武装销声匿迹。像巴西尼这样的人要么冲向机场和车库，要么瑟瑟发抖地躲在家中。  
可汗把车子停在路边，仔细观察着情况。他想等一等洛恩。  
这场混乱中他又遇见了史蒂芬。可汗纳闷他为何还没回国。他看了看表，和杀手约定的时间已经过去。可汗知道他的事情又被史蒂芬坏了。他出于信任才告诉史蒂芬自己的刺杀计划，转头就被他卖了出去。可汗为洛恩可惜了一两秒，还是对史蒂芬伸手。  
“哥哥，回家吧，”可汗诚恳地说，“现在跟我走，你还是我哥哥。”  
史蒂芬伫立在路边，呆呆地听着城市里的暴乱之声。  
可汗冷冷看了他一眼，坐进车里，正要发动，对面开过来一辆轿车，猛然在他旁边刹住。  
埃弗雷特从车里跳出来，奔到史蒂芬旁边，用力给了他一巴掌。  
“上车。”埃弗雷特说。  
史蒂芬像是被打蒙了，一句话也没有，乖乖地坐上埃弗雷特的车。可汗惊讶地看着他。埃弗雷特对他苦笑一下：“您也上车吧，那边有直升机在等。”他笑得很难看，但是语气里带着一丝欣喜的如释重负。埃弗雷特发动车子。可汗摇摇头，驱车跟上。

埃弗雷特的存在能似乎唤起史蒂芬所有的情绪，不论正面的还是负面的。他俩交流了好一阵子，可汗看到史蒂芬异常激动，手舞足蹈。终于史蒂芬忸忸怩怩走到可汗面前来，吻了他的手背。  
可汗哼了一声。  
“这就完了?”  
“可汗阁下。”埃弗雷特息事宁人地叫他。  
塔塔利亚家的布鲁诺死于古巴的混战。巴西尼倒是活到了回国。可汗对这件事耿耿于怀，不过这也成为史蒂芬表忠心的机会。埃弗雷特看得明白，对于自己人，可汗实在是很双标。

但是回国之后，巴西尼和塔塔利亚对可汗的恨意就更上一层楼。在可汗忙于处理古巴的遗留问题时，发生了一件真正叫他惊心动魄的事情。  
一直对他避而不见的亚瑟彻底失踪了。  
可汗发疯地找遍所有可能的地方。听证会后，虽然他是赢的那一方，亚瑟却对他越发冷淡。说到底，跟着他这些年，可汗究竟有没有犯罪，亚瑟多少知道些内情。古巴一事之后，亚瑟似乎认为他是个彻头彻尾的危险分子，就离家出走了。可汗了解亚瑟，知道他走不远。如果自己找不到，多半是给人藏了起来。  
巴西尼，还是塔塔利亚？  
他们连史蒂芬都能策反，对付亚瑟易如反掌。可汗抱着脑袋，开始憎恨亚瑟的天真。  
有一点是肯定的，亚瑟确然什么都不知道，那些人也绝对不敢做出什么出格的事来，否则将招致教父的凶残报复。  
只是他们不知道，教父本来就决意报复。  
对于可汗来说，私情并不高于家族利益，但能成为筹码。而亚瑟是他最关心的那个。现在，即便亚瑟要恨他，可汗也得出面好好谈谈这场生意了。那之后他们的感情会是什么样子，就交给上帝来定夺吧。

十二

与上帝亲密沟通的机会很快到来。帕特里克带着个漂亮的男童回到了辛格庄园。他与妻子露西仍然没有爱情，却已经有了爱情结晶。瑞泽家族和辛格家族都十分看重这个孩子。帕特里克希望可汗为孩子取名，看他受洗，当他的教父。有可汗撑腰，安东尼和卡罗便不敢再打孩子的主意。  
虽然被人称作教父，但是真正做一个孩子的教父，可汗还是第一次。  
布置几日，到了去教堂的日子。  
可汗准备做教父了。

众人进入圣堂，神父举行弥撒，念集祷经。唱诗班唱起咏叹调。幼童们用尖细的嗓音高呼，求主赐给我们纯洁的灵魂。  
可汗站在教堂前面一动不动。真可惜，他想，亚瑟应该会喜欢这些。  
帕特里克抱着男孩走上前去，慢慢把孩子放进木桶里。

帕特里克和孩子都不见了。安东尼和卡罗商议着等帕特里克回来好好教训他一顿。露西在房间里听到有人敲门。  
她打开门。门外站着一个陌生男人。  
“您好，”男人局促地说，“我叫莱斯特·尼嘉德。”  
“你怎么进来的？”露西讶异道。  
“哦，我就是走进来的……”莱斯特笑了笑，“您别怕，我只是想和您聊聊。”

主礼在孩子额上倒水三次。  
“亚当，我因圣神之名为你授洗。”  
亚当是可汗起的名字，纪念他们家族的第一个男孩。  
主礼取出圣油，膏在男孩的额头和嘴唇上。  
“敷圣油，与基督合而为一，分享他司祭、先知和君王之职，以得永生。”  
主礼抱起男童，用白色绸缎把他包裹住。  
“授白衣，获新生，心灵圣洁如同白衣，直到基督的审判座前。”  
主礼燃起一根蜡烛。  
“授蜡烛，愿你在言行上成为光明之子，直到基督再临的那一天。”

安东尼和卡罗发现一个面容熟悉的男子在大厅里抽烟，身后站着几个黑西装的保镖。安东尼拿起手枪别在腰间，这才下楼。  
“您好，”他问，“您是……”  
男子放下烟斗，脱掉外套，递给旁边的人，无视地从安东尼面前走过去，往楼上张望。  
碍于一群人在这里，安东尼也不好拔枪，硬着头皮继续问：“有何贵干?”  
“辛格家二公子被杀，”男子说，“你和卡罗谁出力比较多？”  
没等安东尼回答，男子突然转身开了两枪。安东尼倒下。保镖们一齐拔枪，在尸体上继续射击。男子冲上了楼。卡罗呆呆地看着这一切。他想起来了，这个男子是个演员。

受洗者要宣发信德，弃绝罪恶，亚当不会说话，这一职责由教父来履行。可汗往前走了一步。  
“可汗·努尼恩·辛格，”神父说道，“你信全能的天主圣父创造天地吗？”  
可汗说：“我信。”  
“你信我们的主耶稣基督，现今在天上享受光荣吗？”  
“我信。”  
“你信圣灵，罪过的赦免，肉体的复活和永恒的生命吗？”  
“我信。”

“谁借你的胆子，”赫克托脚踏在菲利普背上，枪指着他的头，“敢杀我的保镖，还和索洛佐串通偷袭彼得?”  
“巴西尼，是巴西尼指使的，”菲利普抱着头叫道，“我一时鬼迷心窍！你大人有大量……”  
赫克托扣动扳机。脚下的脑袋爆裂开来。  
“对不起，我的心眼比针还小。”赫克托煞有介事地说。

“为得享天主子女的自由，”神父问道，“你弃绝撒旦吗？”  
“我弃绝。”

一群警察打扮的人潜入莫·格林的赌场，驱散正在赌博的顾客，关上门，掏出执法证件。  
格林亲自出来接待。  
警察们拿出了枪。  
之后他们换下衣服，开始清理现场。

“包括他所有的罪恶和行为?”  
“我弃绝。”

巴西尼仿佛预感到了什么，他吩咐家人收拾行李，出去躲避一阵子。  
“去哪躲啊，”史蒂芬走进屋来，“你除了纽约，不是只在古巴有地盘吗？”  
巴西尼缓缓举起双手。  
“别这样，史蒂芬，咱们是朋友。”  
“不是。”史蒂芬说。  
“你跟着可汗，什么也得不到！”  
“事到如今，你还要挑唆？”史蒂芬开枪打在巴西尼脸上，让他闭嘴。巴西尼凄厉地叫喊。史蒂芬有些慌张。他走过去把枪口抵上老人的额头。血溅到他脸上。史蒂芬弯腰探听巴西尼的呼吸，长舒一口气。

“包括他所有的谎言和虚伪?”  
该结束了。可汗想。  
“我弃绝。”他说。

埃弗雷特在巴西尼庄园找到了亚瑟。亚瑟看起来没什么事。甚至有些抗拒埃弗雷特带他走。  
“可汗很难过，他想你想得茶饭不思，”埃弗雷特轻声说，“他甚至为了你进教堂，在上帝面前祷告，还不够诚心吗？”  
亚瑟红着眼睛看他。  
“他，为了我……进教堂?”  
埃弗雷特真诚地点头。

亚瑟出现在卧室里。可汗心里一喜，而后怒气回归。他走到亚瑟面前看着他。亚瑟躲避他的目光。  
“我说过一切都会好起来的，”他说，“为什么要走?你不信任我，还是不爱我?”  
亚瑟茫然地摇头。  
“我只是想……分开一阵子，”他嘀咕着，“你说我离了你会死。你看，我没事。”  
这话狠狠戳中了可汗的暴怒点。  
他当然希望亚瑟没事。但他讨厌这句话。他宁愿亚瑟以为全世界除了自己没人会对他好。可汗几乎想掐着亚瑟的脖子告诉他那是真的，每个人都对他侧目而视。在这个世界里，所有人都是虎，狼，鹰，蛇，唯有亚瑟是只兔子。  
“他们保护你，因为你是我的人。他们要害你，也因为你是我的人。”可汗压下怒气说。  
“害我?”亚瑟反问，“这些年来我遇到的所有伤害，根源都是你，不是么?在你身边，才是我最担惊受怕的时候。”  
这可能是亚瑟第一次说心里话。往常可汗不论多愤怒，对亚瑟也总留有余地。但今天他忍无可忍地欺压上去，狂乱地亲吻亚瑟，并且第一次在亚瑟不愿意的情况下，把他按在床上强行进入。  
亚瑟说尽了硬话，身体仍是软的。他什么也没做，比往日更加逆来顺受。  
可汗发觉自己在把亚瑟往相反的地方推。但他再也顾不上这些。要是可以，他想用铁链把亚瑟拴起来，像拴一条狗，锁链的尽头绑在床腿，让他永远离不开这个屋子。这种想法让可汗感到刻骨的悲哀。  
“我还能再有一次机会吗，亚瑟?”他问。  
“什么机会？”  
“再给我二十年。让我把亚当培养成人。”  
亚瑟没有说话，左眼流下一滴泪。  
“不要离开我，”可汗说，“我答应你的任何条件。”  
亚瑟说：“放过那个孩子，你会毁了他。”  
可汗眼睛里的火熄下去。  
“不行，”他说，“我不能拿家族的前途开玩笑。”  
于是亚瑟轻轻地笑起来。他想，自己可能真的有点天真。  
“那你放过我吧。”他说。

“史蒂芬毕竟做了对不起可汗阁下的事，不能留在家族。我们会去拉斯维加斯，”埃弗雷特拍拍亚瑟的肩，“请你好好对可汗，不要让他成为孤家寡人。”

亚瑟伏在栏杆上，看着埃弗雷特和史蒂芬的车载着行李驶出庄园。楼下的草坪上，小亚当在蹒跚学步。亚瑟转头，对可汗说道：“教我开枪吧，可汗，我得有自保能力吧？”  
“这才是教母的胸怀。”可汗逗他，于是领他回屋，打开武器库让他挑一把趁手的枪。  
可汗教他组装手枪，上膛和退弹。亚瑟学得很快。可汗想夸他几句，亚瑟突然把枪顶在太阳穴上。  
可汗顿住。两人沉默地看着彼此。过了很久，可汗说：“……别这样。”  
亚瑟把枪还给可汗。可汗伸手握住，手心全是冷汗。  
“这世上你最在乎的人，就是我和亚当，”亚瑟说，“我知道怎么要挟你了。放心，我从来不会欺负孩子。”  
可汗锁上柜子，一时不知道该说什么。他们一起回到阳台。  
“二十年，可汗，”亚瑟对他眨眨眼睛，转过身去，看着高远的天空，“这么久，够我学会很多东西。我不离开你，但我会一直盯着你。要是你做了什么不好的事情，你就是孤家寡人了。”  
他声音里带着笑。可汗感到从所未有的寒意爬遍了全身。  
亚当抬起头来，对他俩笑着。他长得很像帕特里克，就是说也很像可汗。亚瑟总是用最温柔的眼光注视他。亚当很懂事，小小年纪就懂得看人脸色，能轻易地分辨亚瑟喜欢什么，不喜欢什么。亚瑟经常说，他将来一定能大有出息。

end


End file.
